Dreams Become Reality
by DDR Freax
Summary: 3 Friends make it into the Love Hina universe....in a hard and painful way
1. Default Chapter

Dreams Become Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, the right is to Ken Akamatsu, but I really really really.(5 mins. Later) really wish I owned Mutsumi ^_^ (hugs Mutsumi plushy)  
  
English (actions / authors notes) " Japanese" 'Thoughts'  
  
Episode 1: Prologue  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Damnit! Where the hell are they!? Christ! My friends Aaron and Daniel were late to pick me up so we could go play DDR (A/N: DDR ROCKS!!! ^_^V) About 5 minutes later they are up at the door doing their patented knock..  
  
DING DONG!! BANG DING KICK BANG DONG SMASH! DING DONG SMASH!  
  
I throw the door open WHY DO YALL DO THAT!? Because its fun and you get pissed off every time we do it. Yes. What took ya'll so long to get here? Aaron bumps Daniel with his elbow Not my fault Daniel drives like a grandmother. Hey! I resent that, I don't drive slow, I drive.cautiously, ya that's it Aaron and I sweatdrop. suuuuuuurrrreeeee ya do yyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhh what ever.lets head to the mall ok? "hai" yeah  
  
As we are walking towards Daniel's car, a long whistling sound is heard. What's that? Got me Jordan, Daniel you know? nope We all look around wondering where the sound is coming from. hey guys yeah? what's that?? we look up and see what appears to be a ball, but in actuality it's a boulder, and surprise surprise, it has to land on Daniels car NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!! My CAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!! ( cries a lot T.T) Well.. aint that some shit? yuuuppp Aaron and me ponder on what we are going to do since we cant get to the mall, because of the boulder on Daniels car (Daniel is heard crying louder)  
  
Hey! I know what we can do! what? yeah what? well we can watch the new Love Hina DVD I bought "sugoi" "yatta" "hai" They go into the den whild I get the DVD, I come back with the DVD and my Mutsumi plushy God! You have that thing still!?!?!? Yup! (Hugs plushy) Daniel whispers to Aaron You know how he feels about her, its just better to learn to ignore it (you can see Jordan hugging and kissing the plushy in the background) but Daniel, look at him, it's sad just ignore it fine! (Sits down and grumbles)  
  
I put the DVD into my PS2 and hit start. We all scoot really close to T.V and eat our munchies and drink soda. Through out this time its been storming outside. As the 1st episode is just about to finish a lightning bolt hits the transformer and goes to our T.V. The T.V blows up and we are thrown back pretty hard and knocked unconscious.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
oh my head, god that hurt 'no shit Sherlock' Aaron thought ya I know what ya mean  
  
We get up and realize we are outside and its not raining anymore. Uh.Jordan yeah Aaron? When did you get a river and a bridge in your back yard? What in the name of Judist Priest are you talking about? All of a sudden a thick fog rolls around us and we see a group of old people surrounding us.  
  
"Dreams can become reality" "When is it a dream?" "What is a dream?" "When is it reality?" "What is reality?"  
  
Then just as mysteriously as it appears, the old men and the fog disappear. Weird ooooooook AH! ummm..guys Daniel says in a shaky voice what do you want? what Daniel? (Points to a Hotel and the side of a mountain) I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. Aaron and Me look to where he is pointing.  
  
(Pans view to the Hinata Sou)  
  
WHAT THE F*CK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
(Fade out)  
  
End of prologue  
  
Weeeelll, what do ya think?, this is the first time I have put one on the net, so I will need yalls help to see if I should continue this or not. Anyways R&R ^_^ ja ne. 


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note:  
  
*walks out hugging Mutsumi Plushy*  
  
Hey all, it's me it's me, it's DDP *big grin* and thats not a bad thing *big grin* THAT'S a good thing *big grin*.......oh sorry, old habit ^_^. Any ways i wanna thank the people who have reviewed the fic...*teary eyes* you have given me the courage and motavation to push forward with it!!! *laughs* well i've begun working on the next chapter: Don't Piss Off Girls With Swords (we find out the hard way), and it should be done by the end of the week. Lets just say some crazy stuff WILL happen, guaranteed ^_^V  
  
Oh and YinYang175, you can get a plushy, just like mine off ebay for like $6  
  
*Walks away still hugging Mutsumi Plushy* 


End file.
